


Loneliness Eases Slowly

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's not detailed but it's there, Mentions of alcohol, Trevor's still fightin monsters, theyre just in his head rather than out of it, this is rlly kinda sad in the beginnin be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: Trevor has a nightmare within a nightmare, though they're actually just flashbacks. He wakes up to his friends who are understandably worried, and he wants to talk to them so that they don't, but he just can't. It's too painful for him.And there's not a thing wrong with that. Even without knowing, there is still comfort to be had
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Loneliness Eases Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 didnt happen bc that was gross and also fuck Netflix so dont you mention none of that mess here in my abode
> 
> This is my uhhhhhh second Castlevania fic but the first is a multichapter, canon divergent, has an oc one so that will never be posted bc lord knows i wont ever actually finish it :p so this is what we're rollin w fellas
> 
> Also you can take this as Trephacard, it wasnt the intention but u can go for it

_**Alone**._

_Bitterly, utterly alone._

_So deep, so vast, it is; as if a never-ending sea, stuck under relentless rain._

_It's what we are._

_What **you** are. _

_So bitterly, utterly alone._

Trevor wakes up from his nightmare as calm as he would a dream, the illusion as recurring as ever for him. At this point, no such nightmare could ever scare him, for he's been on his own for far too long for it to be of any bother. Even if it did weigh at the back of his mind, a silent weight, he had grown used to living with its heaviness. 

Anyone left on their own since twelve years old was bound to, he supposes. 

He pulls himself up, leaves that had blown onto him from the night's wind falling off of him as he tried to pull himself together; together enough to get himself to the next bar he could find, at least. 

-Yes, he, Trevor, an infamous Belmont - the last son, even - was nothing more than a lonely, angry drunkard. 

_Why'd it have to come to this._

He doesn't bother asking himself that question anymore. He knows why. 

Even though they feel like molten lead, Trevor forces his feet to move, brain going on autopilot to take him in whatever direction he's facing at the moment. 

(He's not awake enough yet to notice where he's actually going, he just knows. Wherever he's going, it's going to have a bar. Or the world will see more of the _angry_ Belmont rather than the normal _lonely_ Belmont.

He so does not want to be the angry Belmont.)

The first coherent new thought he has is _It's hot_ , the sun beating down on him for what feels like the first time in awhile. There's snow still crunching under his boots, but it's the first sunlight in some time, and with his large fur coat, it's definitely not a comfortable weather change. The coat's heavy, though, so he refuses to take it off, because he doesn't want to carry it on his arm-

(-that, and he doesn't want people to see the Crest of the Belmont family engraved on his shirt's left breast and back-)

-and he simply doesn't have the energy to. So, the coat stays. 

_Heavy._

_Such heavy loneliness._

**_Such heavy loneliness you've found for us._ **

"Shut up." Trevor mutters, the message for himself and the little voice in his head. He didn't find that loneliness, _it_ found _him_. This wasn't his fault. 

_It's always been your fault. The fault of your birth._

"Shut _up_." He mutters once again, voice strong only for emphasis' sake. 

The voice settled. For now. 

He doesn't know when he finally got to a town, but he finds himself in front of a building, having to pull his head up - though he feels like he's moving through molasses to do it - to confirm that he's made himself to a bar. _Finally, I'll drink that voice away for another night._

Trevor pushes the door open. It's far too bright inside, and he has to close his eyes tight to try and block it out-

"Trevor. Hey, Trevor!"

-and when he opens them, he's not in a bar. He's not under the sun, he's not under a tree, and he's not in an unfamiliar town. 

No, he's in a bed. A bed in Dracula's castle. And over him are two familiar faces, though clouded with unfamiliar worry. 

It fades, though, when his cerulean gaze meets pale blue and gold. 

"Oh, thank goodness," Alucard Tepeş, son of Dracula and the Belmont's friendly rival, mumbles almost silently. Dhampir as he is, his fangs are poking out, but as he visibly calms, they shorten into his jaws just slightly. It oddly doesn't relieve Trevor. 

"You had us worried, Trevor," Sypha Belnades, Speaker and the Belmont's best friend, sighs, a hand coming to his arm. "You were crying in your sleep, but you wouldn't wake up when we shook you. You only did when we stopped."

"You're going to give me the shakes." Trevor teased, shaking his head as he sat up, grunting from the effort. "It's nothing. I'm awake now, so everything's alright."

Alucard, now back to his annoying demeanor, snorted, crossing his arms. "Things are far from alright just because you're awake, Belmont." He protested, sitting beside Trevor. His shoulder brushed against Trevor's almost forcefully, though in a manner meant to comfort him. 

It was very rare that Alucard would do that. 

"He's right," Sypha agreed, sitting at Trevor's other side. Her arm intertwined with his, hand rubbing at his bicep. 

It was very normal that Sypha would do that. 

And yet, both actions still shocked the lonely, sad Belmont. 

(For he was not so angry anymore. And hardly so lonely, but that was another matter.)

"You can _talk_ to us, you know. We fought together, slept together, and ate together. And we still do." Sypha continued on, voice gentle with care. 

"And even if we didn't, we are your companions." Alucard finished for her, looking to Trevor now. His voice was not so gentle, but his eyes conveyed what he could not make his voice do. "Confide in us, Trevor."

The Belmont's heart constricted; his chest was warm with gratitude towards the two, but his mind was hesitant to allow him to give way. He was used to those around him not truly caring for what he had to say, and even though he knew Alucard and Sypha did, he just couldn't let go of that fear.

That pesky, stupid fear. 

_It's because you're nothing, Belmont. A lonely, bastard, good-for-nothing nobody._

Trevor grit his teeth. He hated that stupid little voice. He had been fighting it for so long now, but it still came up to bother him. 

He _was_ somebody. He was good for a _lot_. 

…But he wasn't prepared for his greatest friends, the loves of his life, to know he still didn't entirely think so.

"If you can't, that's alright, as well." Alucard finally assured him, his little finger wrapping around Trevor's own. "We understand."

"Just- know that we _are_ here for you, when you can." Sypha promised, smiling to the Belmont. 

_"We **are** here for you."_

_You hear that, stupid voice? They're here for me._ Trevor thought, imagining himself throwing the words into the face of the little voice. The ugly little voice that had planted itself in his mind, back when he was a child, that had once had his own face but now had one of a monster; as it always had been, Trevor supposed. Only thinking it was himself because he had known no better. 

_And you can't ever take them away from me._

(And just as well, the voice had no comeback for that.)

Trevor sighed, letting himself relax into his companions' warmth while trying to feel like he wasn't weak for doing so.

"Maybe later." Trevor murmured, head dropping to his chest. "Maybe tomorrow. Just… Not now. Please."

His friends said nothing, instead completely enveloping him in their warmth - and care, and love, and affection - by wrapping their arms around his waist, Alucard's head coming to rest upon Trevor's and Sypha's resting on his shoulder. Trevor's eyes watered; he almost couldn't stop them. 

_I'm not so lonely now._ Trevor thought, eyes shutting - not tight, for if he did, this may be a dream once again - as he sighed once again, leaning against them both. He murmured a quiet, "Thank you." 

Nothing loud, nothing sudden, nothing complicated. But it still conveyed his love and care for them. And they knew that. 

_I'm not so lonely anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> In any other news, hug Trevor. Hug Alucard. Hug Sypha too. Actually just hug them all, at once. Please I'm beggin they deserve it-
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this tho !!! Dont be frightened to leave a comment here or on my other fics; negative, positive, neutral, no matter what it is, i would rlly appreciate and love feedback !!!! Thanks for readin :D !


End file.
